Field
This application relates generally to the field of intraocular devices. More particularly, this application is directed to intraocular implants and lenses (IOLs) with an aperture to increase depth of focus (e.g. “masked” intraocular lenses), and methods of making the same.
Description of the Related Art
The human eye functions to provide vision by transmitting and focusing light onto the retina using the cornea and the natural crystalline lens. The quality of the focused image depends on many factors including the size and shape of the eye, and the optical power of the cornea and the lens.
Some people suffer from cataracts in which the crystalline lens undergoes a loss of transparency. In such cases, the natural crystalline lens can be removed and replaced with an artificial intraocular lens (IOL).